Let Me Have It
by faultybooster
Summary: What if, unbeknownst to Harry and Ron, Hermione actually saw what the locket did to Ron?


**Let Me Have It**

Hermione's back arched as she let out a moan. She dug her nails into his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his waist, hoping it would encourage him to go faster. But still he kept up his slow and steady rhythm.

'Ron, ' she said. 'Please...faster.' She knew she was begging, and she didn't care. She was desperate for release.

'Trust me, Hermione,' Ron said. 'It'll be so much better for you in the end.' His words came out strangled. She could tell he was close too. She decided to use that fact to her advantage.

'No, Ron, I know you need it too. Let go. I _want_ you to.' To emphasize her point, she pushed up her hips. It had the desired effect. Ron grunted and grabbed her legs, placing them against his chest. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation.

'No, Hermione, look at me,' he demanded. She opened her eyes, and when her gaze met his, he roughly pushed into her. She gasped in pleasure.

'Is this what you wanted?' he asked her as his thrusts became more erratic. She could only nod as she moaned.

'Answer me, Hermione.' She felt her orgasm climbing higher at the tone in his voice. She never would have thought she'd enjoy hearing a man speak to her like that during sex. But this wasn't just any man. This was Ron. And to hear him be so forceful just made her want him more.

'Hermione, ' he warned. He slowed his thrusts, and Hermione whimpered in protest. Ron chuckled.

'All you have to do is tell me what you want, love...' He stopped moving and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him again. '...And I'll give it to you.' She couldn't take it anymore and cleared her throat.

'I want you to go faster and deeper until I come screaming your name,' she said. Ron groaned at her words and started to move again.

'As you wish,' he panted. He quickened his pace, pushing his cock into her as deep as it would go. Hermione writhed underneath him as she cried out in pleasure. She was so close.

'Ron,' she moaned.

'Hermione,' he answered. He moved his hand and pressed down on her clit with his thumb and rubbed, finally giving her the release she so badly needed. As she clenched around him, she could feel him spilling into her and cried out his name. Exhausted and spent, he stopped moving and gently rested his head on her chest, with his arms wound tightly around her waist. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, sated and happy.

'I love you, Ron,' she whispered. There was no response.

'Ron?' Still nothing. 'Ron!'

Hermione opened her eyes and stared. She blinked, and realizing she was in the tent, immediately felt sick. Of all the dreams she'd been having since Ron had abandoned her and Harry on the Horcrux hunt, this was the one she hated the most. Not because it was so real. And not because she woke up with soaked knickers and a horrible ache between her legs. No, that wasn't it all.

What she hated the most was that even in her dreams, she couldn't hear Ron say that he loved her too.

Sighing heavily, she rolled onto her back and stared at the tent's ceiling. She wished Harry had let her take the first watch tonight. But he insisted she needed her rest, and she had been too tired to argue. She hadn't been sleeping well since Ron had left. She missed him terribly. She had begged him not to go, but he hadn't cared enough to stay. And that had broken her heart.

She was hopelessly in love with Ron, and had been for a few years now. Just before they had left to begin the search for the Horcruxes, she had thought that maybe those feelings were reciprocated. But then he left her, and whatever hope Hermione had been holding on to had disappeared.

She curled herself into a foetal position and started to cry. It hurt too much to think that she would most likely never see him again. She closed her eyes in exhaustion, grateful that she would fall asleep again so quickly. As heartbreaking as her dreams could be, they were the only respite she had from the absolute misery she felt every second she was awake. All that mattered was that her dreams allowed her to be with Ron again.

oooooo

Her eyes snapped open.

Wearily, she sat up and stared at the entrance of the tent. Something didn't feel right.

'Harry?' she whispered. He didn't answer. Intense fear crept throughout her body. But there was no way that something could have happened to him. It was inconceivable.

She climbed out of bed and slipped on her shoes. She was halfway to the entrance when she remembered that Harry had her wand. _Damn!_ She thought. _Now what? Think, Hermione, think!_

Instinct told her that whatever she walked into, she shouldn't be unarmed. But she had to know that Harry was alright. If only there was some way she could remain unseen...

'Cloak!' she whispered to herself in triumph. Reaching deep into her enchanted beaded bag, she caught hold of Harry's Invisibility Cloak and threw it over her head. A quick look at her feet told her she was completely covered and she sprinted out of the tent. Harry was nowhere in sight.

She felt the first stirrings of panic. Her eyes moved rapidly trying to catch a glimpse of him somewhere in the forest. Just as tears began to cloud her vision, she saw it.

There was a faint silver light in the distance. Hoping against all hope it would lead her to Harry, she took off in its direction.

She moved quickly and quietly. She noticed the light seemed to be fading and yet knew she was close. Within moments the light disappeared, and she finally reached a clearing. She slowed her steps and carefully made her way through just in time to see a half-naked Harry dive into a pool of ice-cold water.

Momentarily shocked, she stood there for a few seconds when she suddenly heard a thumping sound. Harry was in trouble! Her body moved before her brain could formulate a plan. All she knew was that Harry needed her help. But before she could pull off the Cloak and dive in after him, Ron jumped in. The splash he made drowned out her gasp, and before she could stop herself, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Ron was back. _Ron._ But _how?_ She put her hands over her mouth to stifle her sobs as Ron was now pulling Harry out of the water. She watched as they sputtered and coughed, forcing air back into their lungs. She wanted to go to them, but nerves held her back.

She caught a gleam of something in Ron's hands. Was that...? No. It couldn't be.

Ron was yelling at Harry for having kept the locket on when he got into the water. As he spoke, his arms moved, and sure enough, there was the Sword of Gryffindor.

Hermione watched in silence, her whole body trembling. Her heart was beating wildly, and she silently thanked Merlin she had thought to bring the Cloak. As happy as she was that Ron was back, she wasn't ready to face him just yet.

She looked on as Harry instructed Ron to destroy the locket; watched as Ron begged not to. Then Harry asked why he came back and determination flooded Ron's features.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. She cringed as Riddle's voice tortured Ron with his insecurities. Her heart ached when she saw the shadow of doubt cross over Ron's face. She felt it swell again as Harry yelled out words of encouragement, clearly having a positive effect on Ron. He raised the Sword. Just a quick stab and the locket would be no more. But then the worst possible thing happened.

Hermione watched with a mixture of fear, disgust and heartbreak as the locket let loose a vision of she and Harry mocking Ron, followed by a kiss. The look on Ron's face tore at her insides. He was openly sobbing. She'd never seen him cry like that before, and the sight let loose her own flood of tears.

She could see his resolve diminishing and knew she had to do something. He had to know it was _him_ she loved, _not_ Harry. However, before she could act, Harry's cries broke through to Ron and in the next instant, he drove the Sword down hard, forever destroying the locket.

She felt sick at the sight of Ron on his knees and crying into his arms, and she silently wept as Harry confessed to Ron how broken Hermione had become after he'd left. When he assured Ron that he and Hermione loved each other only as brother and sister, Ron's sobs finally quieted.

Hermione shook violently with the effort of remaining unheard. She watched as they stood and hugged and began to walk towards the tent. She forced herself to calm down and ran ahead of them. She had to make it there before them, lest they see the tent flaps open. When she reached the tent, she looked back. They weren't looking and she quickly walked in and ran to her bed. She stuffed the Cloak into her bag and kicked off her shoes. She jumped into the bed and closed her eyes, desperately willing herself to control her breathing.

'Hermione?' Harry called out. This was it. She made the decision to act surprised just as she heard them walk in.

'Hermione, someone is here.' She opened her eyes and whatever plan she had in mind disappeared as she looked at Ron. He was grinning at her hopefully and the relief she felt at knowing he was back, and he was safe, flooded her entire being. Without thinking, she ran to him and hugged him hard. She breathed in his familiar smell, and started to cry.

'Er...I'll just finish the watch and leave you to it,' Harry said. He gave them a quick smile and walked back outside.

'Ron,' she sobbed. 'I'm so happy you're back.' She felt him shift and she gazed up at him. He looked doubtful.

'Hermione.' She closed her eyes at the sound of her name on his lips. It had been too long. 'Hermione, I am so incredibly sorry for leaving you.' The sadness was evident in his voice. Tentatively, he brought his arms around her waist.

'Don't be sorry, Ron. I understand why you left.' He shook his head at her words.

'No, Hermione, you couldn't possibly understand.'

'But I do, Ron. I – I saw,' she whispered.

'Saw what?' he asked.

Hermione licked her lips. She debated whether or not she should tell him the truth. Knowing Ron, he'd be humiliated, so she knew she had to play this just right.

'What the locket did to you,' she answered. Ron hung his head in shame. 'It affected you worse than it did me and Harry,' she continued. Ron dropped his arms from her waist and clenched his fists. His whole stance exuded fury and Hermione briefly wondered how she could rectify the situation when Ron spoke.

'That's not an excuse, Hermione! I was a bloody fucking prat! Fucking hell, you ran after me, and I still left you!' His voice was straining with the effort of holding in his tears.

'It's not your fault,' she said.

'But it is,' he choked out. A few tears escaped, and he rubbed impatiently at his eyes.

'Fuck,' he muttered. 'And to think I expected...' his voice trailed off and he began to openly sob.

'Oh, Ron,' she whispered. She placed her arms around him again and rested her head against his chest. She couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. When she felt him tense at her touch, she only held him tighter.

'Hold me, Ron. I missed you so much.' She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she sighed in relief. She knew he would continue to feel guilty about leaving so she resolved to tell him everything in that moment. She moved her head and looked up at him. He looked down at her and she could clearly see the guilt, heartbreak and shame in his beautiful blue eyes.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and dipped into the corner of his mouth. She went to wipe it off with her thumb at the same time he went to lick it away with his tongue. His tongue came into contact with the pad of her thumb instead and Hermione's breath hitched. She looked into his eyes again and felt her heart rate speed up when she saw the hunger flash through them. He clenched his jaw.

'Sorry,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Don't be,' she breathed. Ron looked puzzled. It was time to tell him everything. She took a deep breath.

'Ron, I saw what happened in the forest.' He paled and swallowed.

'What do you mean, Hermione?' She could hear the fear in his voice.

'I watched you destroy the locket. I saw everything.' Ron stepped away from her and clutched at his stomach, looking as if he was about to be sick.

'Fuck, ' he gasped. 'How? Fuck, Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that. Fuck!' He clutched his stomach tighter. 'I'm so sorry,' he sobbed. 'I didn't intend for you to find out.' He collapsed onto Hermione's camp bed, too weak to stand.

'Ron,' Hermione began as she sat herself next to him. 'I'm glad I saw it.' He didn't respond. 'Ron,' she tried again. 'It's not true. What the locket said to you...it's not true.' Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at her. He looked completely broken, and she needed and wanted to reassure him. She cupped his face with her hands, slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

'It's not true,' she repeated. 'My heart broke when you left. It felt like a significant piece of me left with you.' She could still see the doubt in his eyes. She kissed his cheek, tasting the saltiness of his tears.

'Hermione,' he whispered. 'You don't have to lie to me. I can accept it if you don't feel the same way.'

'Ron,' she exasperatedly responded. She placed her lips on his and spoke against them. 'Listen to me carefully. It's. Not. True.' And then she kissed him.

She'd always wondered what his lips would feel like and never imagined they'd be so incredibly soft. She felt a thrill when he started to kiss her back. But all too soon, he pushed her away.

'I don't want your pity kisses!' he snapped. Hermione stared at him, astonished.

'Ron,' her voice quivered. 'What did that locket do to you? Do you honestly believe that I'd give you a...a pity kiss?' Ron sighed and put his head in his hands. He pulled at his hair in frustration.

'I don't know.' His voice was muffled. He sniffed loudly. 'It's just that I know you don't feel the same way. How could you? _Why_ would you?'

'Ron - ' but he spoke over her.

'Really, Hermione. You're brilliant, and lovely, and beautiful, and smart, and...' he sighed. Hermione waited. 'I'm none of those things. I never would have made it through Hogwarts without you. I'm not the most attractive bloke. I've made you cry so many bloody times in the past. I'm incredibly poor. I'm...I'm just the hero's best mate.' He exhaled loudly. Hermione didn't know how to make him understand how she felt, so she decided to be honest.

'Ron.' He didn't look up. 'Ron,' she tried again. 'Ron, look at me.' He finally lifted his head, and looked at her. There was so much pain in his eyes. She cleared her throat and began.

'While it may be true that you weren't the best student, I enjoyed helping you because it brought us closer.' She took a deep breath.

'As for your looks, _you_ may not think you're gorgeous, but _I_ do.' She noticed him blush and continued.

'And I won't deny that I've lost count of how many times you've made me cry, but it doesn't matter now. You should know, however, that what always made me cry the most was the idea that you didn't want me.' Her tone became a bit more fierce with her next sentence.

'It insults me that you actually think I would give a damn about something as trivial as money.' He looked sheepish. Her tone softened.

'And finally, I'm also just the hero's best mate. Ron, I look at Harry like the brother I never had, but always wanted. And while I love him, I'm not in love with him.' She took a deep breath. This was it. 'I'm in love with _you_, Ron. It's always been you.' Ron only stared.

'Say something,' she begged.

'Hermione,' he said. 'Don't you understand? You're better off loving someone else. I have nothing to offer you. Absolutely nothing.'

'Yes, you do!' she cried desperately through a fresh wave of tears. 'You can offer me your heart. It's all I want. It's all I ever wanted from you! Why can't you see that?'

'Fuck,' he groaned. 'I'm making you cry again.'

'But you can stop it this time. You're the only one who can make it that I'll never cry about you ever again.' She swallowed. 'I know what you want, and I gave it to you.' She put her hands on his face. 'You know what I want. Let me have it.' Ron groaned at the unintentional double meaning of her words.

In the next instant, she found herself on her back in Ron's arms, their lips locked in a fierce snog. He pulled away to look at her.

'I love you,' he breathed. Hermione grinned and wound her arms around his neck forcing him to come closer.

'Finally!' she exclaimed. She moved in to kiss him when they heard Harry's laugh.

'Yeah, finally!' Harry called. Ron and Hermione burst into laughter.

'Go away, Harry!' Ron called.

'Can't, mate. There's only so far I can go in order to keep watch. Why don't _you two_ try a _silencing_ charm?' Harry burst into a fit of giggles.

'Thank you for the suggestion, Harry!' Hermione said, and ignoring the look on Ron's face, grabbed the wand sticking out of his back pocket and cast the spell.

'Now, where we?' she asked, and pulled him in with the full intention of picking up where her dream had left off.


End file.
